


Anywhere

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles had always craved the sea. It didn’t matter that he had never been, that the closest body of water was a lake cutting through the preserve. Beacon Hills was a forest county, nothing but big trees and wide forests for hour and hours. Stiles hated it, had always hated it just a little, though his disdain only grew when he reached puberty and his body began to change.





	Anywhere

Stiles had always craved the sea. It didn’t matter that he had never been, that the closest body of water was a lake cutting through the preserve. Beacon Hills was a forest county, nothing but big trees and wide forests for hour and hours. Stiles hated it, had always hated it just a little, though his disdain only grew when he reached puberty and his body began to change.

He hated his mother sometimes, too. She had made the decision to turn away from her nature to be with his dad. Stiles knew that she had never once regretted the life that she chose for herself, but Stiles couldn't help but resent the life she never let him have.

The first time Stiles had ever shifted had been in his bathtub. He had watched, horrified as his legs melded together, cried out when his bones broke, dissolved and reformed until he had a  _ tail _ . He couldn’t feel anything other than horror as skin gave away to leave behind  _ scales _ .

It was only then that his father told him the truth. Admitted that this was always a possibility, but he had been waiting to see. Claudia had never wanted Stiles to know if he turned out to be human, though Stiles couldn’t figure out why. Luckily, his father had enough information to calm Stiles enough and walk him through his panic attack.

After that, Stiles had taught himself to control it the best that he could. If it hadn’t been for the supernatural already taking over his life, Stiles would have drowned with the stress of trying to figure everything out on his own. All the ways that he had taught Scott control did nothing for him, and he found himself lost, unable to figure out his own body.

As it was, he had his friends, and he had Derek. The born wolf had done more to help Stiles than anyone else, and he had explained shifting in a way that Stiles could finally understand. Derek helped Stiles practice and learn control until he could fluidly shift from two legs to a tail. It had brought them closer together, pushed and pushed until neither of them could deny that there was something there, something  _ more _ . 

They had gotten together with little fanfare. They had already spent most of their time together anyway, and them being a couple didn’t change any of that—if anything, they just found themselves spending  _ more _ time together, adding dates on top of the time they normally just spent hanging out.

They had been together for nearly a year before Stiles said anything. He was getting his college credits online—he had too much lasting trauma from their high school years to ever sit in any sort of classroom again. Besides, staying home meant watching the town, even if the preserve had been calm under Scott’s rule as the territories Alpha.

“I want to move,” Stiles said, pleaded. He couldn’t keep away from the ocean, not with the strength of its call only growing as he got older.

“Where?” Derek asked him, as though it was simple, as though he would follow Stiles anywhere.

“I want— _ need _ —the ocean,” Stiles told him, his voice cracking with emotion. He didn't want to leave, especially if that meant leaving Derek, but he…he couldn’t stay.

“Alright,” Derek told him, pulling Stiles into his arms as though he could hold Stiles until everything was better, as if planning to move without even knowing  _ where _ was no big deal. "Anywhere."

“I love you,” Stiles told him, not for the first time and not for the last, and he held Derek a little tighter in thanks.

He had no idea what he had done to be so lucky, but he wouldn’t give Derek up for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
